


You're So Good

by poisonflowers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Another Settlement Needs Your Help, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minutemen, Preston Garvey - Freeform, Sole Survivor (Fallout) - Freeform, Swearing, minutemen ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonflowers/pseuds/poisonflowers
Summary: "I used to think that Nate- my husband- was what I needed. It was a big, scary world and I wanted a big, brave soldier to protect me. But I don't need protecting, Preston.""Damn right, General," Preston said, his face full of admiration.She smiled back at him, "I need some good in my life. Some sweetness. Someone...someone who wants to help me make this fucked up world better!”





	You're So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Because Preston is a perfect cinnamon roll who can never get enough love.

Nora stood on top of the tower looking out over the Commonwealth, took a deep breath, and pushed the red button. There were a few short clicks, a pause, and then the world split in two.

There was no sound at first, just a blinding flash of light. She forced herself to look, this was her son's legacy she was destroying. Just a year ago he was an infant, her newborn baby boy. She could still feel the weight of him in her arms, hear Nate singing him to sleep in the next room. Then in the blink of an eye he was an old man. Now he was dead, and this was all the funeral her Shaun was going to get. 

A minute later the wind hit her and Nora was forced to turn away and duck below the building's ledge. She heard Preston and the two other Minutemen who had come with them yell and duck for cover as well. It was a blast of hot air and dust, stinging her skin and making her eyes water. She was crying now, whether it was from the bright light or the dust or...Shaun. She couldn't tell the difference. 

The sound followed, a deafening crack that split the earth and echoed across the Commonwealth. As the echo died and her hearing returned, her ears would be ringing for hours, she heard birds. A thousand caws and shrieks as they all fled the noise. She wondered if they'd ever return.

"Holy shit," Preston whistled, startling Nora out of her reverie. "That was one hell of a bang, wasn't it? So, that's it? The Institute is destroyed. It's finally over." He took a step towards her and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, "you did issue the evacuation order, right? I didn't notice in all the chaos." 

"I did," Nora said, in a sad, faraway voice. "But there's no way to know how many people got out." She knew for a fact who didn't get out. Her son. Her husband, Nate. Any part that was left of the old Nora. 

Preston saw the haunted look on her face and the tears streaming down her cheeks, then motioned the Minuteman guards away. They could keep watch from the stairwell, give the General some privacy. 

"I'm sure most people got out!" Preston's voice was loud now and forcibly cheerful, like he was trying to bring Nora back to herself. "Remember, we didn't start this war. I hate that we had to do that, but they left us no choice. And the way is now clear for the Commonwealth to finally come together, and build something good for the future!" He paused to stare at Nora for a moment, to see if his words had gotten through. Preston began again, in a soberer tone, "but it's not all sunshine and rainbows from here on out."

"What?" Nora laughed, "no sunshine and rainbows? Next you're gonna tell me I'm not getting a pony."

Preston laughed back, relieved to hear Nora joking again. "If I had any ponies to hand out, you'd be first on my list. We could never have gotten here without you General." At that word, "General" Preston removed his hand from her shoulder, suddenly, as if something had bitten him. Like the word made him realize he'd let it linger too long. "We deserve to enjoy our victory," Preston said. "But soon enough it's gonna be time to get back to work." 

"Oh, Preston," Nora sighed fondly. "You're just so...good!"

"General?" Preston turned to look at her, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. 

"Back before the bombs dropped I was a lawyer," Nora said carefully as she took a seat on the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she watched the dust settle over the wreckage in the distance. "Do you still have those?"

"A few," Preston said with a laugh as he settled down beside her on the ledge. "They mediate arguments between the rich folks in Diamond City. Aren't good for much else."

Nora nodded, "Sounds like the job hasn't changed much. Back when I was a lawyer, arguing in court, in front of all those people, I got use to putting on masks to survive. Pretending to be bigger, braver, meaner than I was in order to compete in the business." She paused to wipe at her face with the heel of her hand. "You never do that, you're always so good and kind. Genuine. When I first left the vault, I fell back into old habits. Thought I had to be as tough and as mean as the Wasteland in order to survive out here-"

"No offense, General," Preston said quietly. "But I don't anyone would ever call you mean. Not even a Super Mutant."

"I just blew up the Institute!" Nora protested. "All those people-“

"Just hear me out for a second," Preston said, keeping his voice low and steady. "Since we've met, I think you know I've really come to respect you, both as a leader and as a friend. Most people are just out for themselves, one way or another, even the good ones. But you're different, you really care about other people, even when it isn't convenient. Or even safe. I've seen you risk your life more than once to help people, just because it was the right thing to do," Preston paused to take off his hat and run a hand over his shaved head, embarrassed. "I just want you to know that, well, it matters. That you're making a difference."

Nora smiled and stared down at her hands, face red. "Well if any of that is true, it's-" she took a deep breath to steady herself. "A lot of that is because of you Preston. That's all I was trying to say earlier, you've shown me how to be a better person." 

"Oh, uh. Thanks," Preston stuttered. "That means a lot coming from you. Really."

They silently stared out together over the destruction for a few moments more. The air in the distance was grey and thick. It would likely take days for the dust to settle, days until they'd really be able to see the destruction. See what was left of the Institute.

"Do you think all that noise is going to cause problems," Nora turned to Preston. "Maybe attract Raiders? Or something worse?"

"Nah," Preston said with a wave. "If anything it'll have scared half the Commonwealth into hiding. I figure we're going to have a quiet few days, maybe even a week to celebrate. I made sure that the Minutemen already got the word out to our settlements, though. Didn't want the commotion to worry our people."

"Hey, General? Can...can I tell you something?" Preston asked carefully.

"Of course, Preston. I always have time for you," Nora said. "Apparently I might even have a week!" She laughed, but it petered out quickly when she saw he wasn't laughing back. His face was stone still, serious. 

Preston took a deep breath and started slowly, "I've been thinking back lately, on how things were for me when we first met. It was the lowest point in my life." He turned to look at Nora. She seemed surprised, but nodded for him to continue. 

"I mean, all my closest friends were dead," Preston said. "Everything I believed in had turned out to be a lie. I'd failed everyone who had ever relied on me," Preston's voice broke. He took a moment to clear his throat. "I'd led them to Concord, and we had no hope of getting out alive. The thing is, that was actually okay with me. I was ready to die. It was what I thought I deserved. It was what I wanted."

"I...I never realized you lost hope like that," Nora said quietly. 

"I had to put on a brave face, as long as there were people still counting on me," Preston said. "Kinda like you, I guess." Nora smiled at that, and reached over to cover his hand with her own. Preston felt his face grow warm.

"Th-that's the only reason I kept going," he said. "My point in all of this is that, well, you saved my life. And not just by saving us from those raiders in Concord. You...made me want to keep living again. Guess that sounds pretty sappy, but it's true. If we hadn't met, or if you'd killed those raiders and then just taken off, I don't think I'd still be around. I would have found some way to...you know...end it. Maybe not by shooting myself in the head or anything, but just by not caring about staying alive. So, I just wanted you to know that. How much your friendship has meant to me."

Nora pulled her hand away, looking uncomfortable. Preston was just about to ask what was wrong when she spoke up, "have you ever thought about us becoming...more than friends?" Nora's face was bright red, but she kept her gaze steady, forcing herself to look Preston in the eyes. He had just about the prettiest big brown eyes she thought she'd ever seen on a man. 

"Have I ever-" Preston yelped. Nora turned her gaze away, her face growing somehow redder. "You mean, you've also-" he put up his hands and took a deep breath. "Hold on, you kinda caught me off guard there. Let me start over," Preston reached over and took her hand again. "If you're asking if I've ever thought about you...romantically, the short answer is yes." Nora looked back up at him at that, grinning. Preston continued, "but I didn't ever imagine that you could feel the same way about me. I mean," Preston looked down and ran his thumb over the wedding ring Nora still wore on her left hand. "I know he's gone, but you still seem to be in love with your husband. I didn't think you were ready to move on."

Nora dropped Preston's hand and stood up on the ledge. He started and stood up as well, worried that she was going to do something stupid, but she waived him off. She pulled the wedding ring off her finger, then reached up behind her head and unfastened the chain that held its twin around her neck. Nora looked at her ring next to Nate's in the palm of her hand for a moment. 

"I used to think that Nate- my husband- was what I needed. It was a big, scary world and I wanted a big, brave soldier to protect me. But I don't need protecting, Preston."

"Damn right, General," Preston said, his face full of admiration.

She smiled back at him, "I need some good in my life. Some sweetness. Someone...someone who wants to help me make this fucked up world better!”

Nora turned her hand over and watch both rings both fall off the side of the skyscraper. There was a brief glint as the gold rings caught the light, then they were gone.

"There. That was the last bit left of my old life," Nora said as she turned to Preston. "I'm ready to start a new one," then she recklessly threw her arms around Preston's neck and pressed her lips to his. 

They wobbled on the ledge, but to his credit Preston didn't let them fall. He wrapped his arms around Nora's waist and, without breaking the kiss, lifted her up and hopped back down off the ledge and back onto the roof. 

He set Nora down on her feet but didn’t let go, if anything he hugged her tighter. She giggled up at him, "what's the matter? Scared of heights?"

"Nah. But something really good just came into my life, I'm not gonna lose it by doing something stupid like falling off a building!" He leaned down to kiss her again, then hesitated. “We don't need to rush things. I'm just happy knowing that what I felt, it was real. It wasn't just in my imagination.”

Nora raised an eyebrow, then slid her hands off Preston’s shoulders, letting them trail slowly down his back, to rest on his ass, “What if I want to rush things?”

"Better learn some self control, General. We've got a long walk back to the Castle."

"The Castle! We don't have to go all the way back there before we-" Nora protested.

"Yes,” Preston said firmly, then leaned down to nip her ear and whisper, “I've been dreaming and thinking about this for far too long. I want you in alone in a room with a real bed. With a door that locks. Where we can take all night don't have to worry about keeping one hand on our guns in case we’re interrupted by raiders or ferals."

"Just one night?" Nora replied, her voice low and husky. 

“To start,” Preston replied earnestly. “We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

Nora pushed him away and raised the arm with her Pip Boy, her finder jabbing at the map. “There,” she said. “I’ve got a place in Diamond City, just a few hour’s walk away. Much closer than the Castle. It’s safe, and I’ve got the only key to the door.” She turned back to Preston, “I haven’t had much time to outfit it yet, no supplies. But it does have a bed, and Takahashi’s noodle stand is open all night.”

Preston blinked at her, surprised. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds perfect, babe.”

Nora offered her hand, and Preston took it. They made their way down the stairs of the tall building, pausing briefly to give orders to the two Minutemen guards stationed there- head back to the Castle, let them know that The General was alive but taking a well-earned vacation. Ronnie could hold down the fort, literally, for a few days. 

“So, you’ve been thinking about this for a while, have you?” Nora asked once they were alone again. 

“Longer than I care to admit,” Preston said. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it,” Nora said, teasing. “We’ve got the whole walk to Diamond City.”

“Not enough time, babe” Preston said. “I’ll just have to show you when we get there."


End file.
